


movement

by QtPi



Series: The Hoe Story of Reader and Isa/Lea [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Edgeplay, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Morning After, Morning Sex, Other, don't worry Isa will get some action soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtPi/pseuds/QtPi
Summary: It's the morning after you hook up with your friends, and you all have things you want to get off your chest.Continuation of my last Lea/Isa/Reader fic, prepare for trashy smut and cute boys.





	movement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a direct sequel to my last fic which involved reader being... involved in some LeaIsa action.  
> As last time, I've tried to make reader as ambiguous as possible so everyone can have a good time!
> 
> The title is based off of Hozier's recent song, Movement. You should definitely check it out and/or listen to it while reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, more chapters will probably come along as I have more ideas.  
> This one is again dedicated to my Rabies Squad, you beautiful hoes! <3

When you stir awake, the pounding of your head is the first thing you register, the second is the aching of your body. Bit by bit the memories of last night come back to you. The party, Isa kissing your hand, that hand around Lea’s neck, tongues and lips, moans, Lea and Isa. A blush rises to your face as you finally open your eyes to an unfamiliar room, an unfamiliar yet cozy bed. The recollection that you’re naked sends a shiver down your back and you clutch to the duvet over you. Then you feel a hand on your shoulder and you fully wake up.   
‘Someone’s up,’ Lea says softly behind you. Keeping yourself covered, you turn over to see a naked Lea under the same duvet. Yep, last night definitely happened. It’s a lot to process – suddenly being so vulnerable and passionate with your friends. What does it mean to them when you can’t even process what it means to you? Either way, Lea looks comfortable.   
‘Hi...’ you croak out your first words of the day, unsure of what else to say.   
‘Freaking out?’ Lea raises an eyebrow and leans his head on his hand.    
‘I don’t think so? It’s weird though, isn’t it?’   
‘Yeah, guess so.’ Lea’s familiar smile crosses over his face, ‘Just let me know if you do freak out, though. Don’t want you to be uncomfortable.’   
‘Well rest assured that right now I think I’m pretty comfortable.’    
‘Good...’ Lea looks over your face, ‘Isa is sorting out breakfast. You like pancakes?’   
‘Yeah,’ you smile and sigh into the pillow. Then Lea is shuffling closer to you and gently holding your hand, looking deep into your eyes.

‘Listen,’ Lea says softly, ‘usually with these things they start slow, not suddenly within one night. And even then, it may not be what you want but... if you want, I’m down for starting slow if you are. Figuring out what we are and what this is...’   
‘I think I’d like that.’ you smile and squeeze Lea’s hand.   
‘Good...’ Lea whispers. He looks at you for a moment before slowly leaning in to give you a soft kiss on the corner of your mouth. Immediately the familiarity of his lips comeback to you, but it’s different. Nothing is desperate anymore; you can take your time. When he moves away, you open your eyes again to see his green ones looking back at you. His eyes look back down at your lips but he dares not make a move, so you cup the back of his neck and lean back in to kiss him. The hand in yours grips tighter and Lea kisses back with the perfect amount of pressure, sighing as his lips drag along yours. As soon as you feel Lea’s tongue lightly brush your lips, you open your mouth slightly and let a small moan escape. You blush straight away but Lea sighs again, his free hand sliding down to your waist, then to the small of your back. Leaning further into Lea, your hand tangles itself in Lea’s thick, messy hair. He hums as you let your tongue brush against his briefly, finding a rhythm for both of you to follow as your lips and tongues move languidly. The only sound is the occasional sound of your lips parting from each other, only to rejoin. You drink Lea in as much as you can until the sound of a pan clattering stuns both of you out of your haze. 

‘You okay babe?’ Lea turns towards the ajar door as he calls out.   
‘...Yeah!’ Isa replies from the kitchen after a brief pause, ‘Don’t worry!’ When Lea turns back to you, he chuckles and rolls his eyes.   
‘He’s a klutz sometimes,’ Lea sighs out before giving you another quick kiss, ‘Now, you ready to head out?’   
‘Well, I know you’re ready for  _something_ ,’ you raise an eyebrow and look down towards Lea’s exposed crotch. Eyes wide, he covers himself with the duvet and his face turns as red as his hair while you let out a giggle.   
‘I, er, didn’t mean for that to happen,’ he says, his face half hidden in his pillow, ‘Guess you have that effect on me...’   
‘You want me to help?’   
‘You don’t have t--’ you cut Lea off with a kiss, smiling against his lips when he sighs happily.   
‘I want to.’ you whisper in his ear. When you pull back his blush is still beet red, but he’s looking at you through half lidded eyes, his lips parted. Without warning, Lea opens up the duvet and pulls you in, hiding your bodies underneath in a cocoon. You giggle as Lea cuddles into you but your laughs are cut short when Lea pulls you in for another deep kiss. A sigh escapes your lips and Lea cups your face, as you feel one of his legs drift over yours, tangling you both together in an embrace.

You kiss slowly and feel Lea roll you onto your back, pulling away with a gasp when you feel him lie on top of you. He chuckles shyly and moves his lips down to your neck, softly kissing the skin there while his hair tickles your chin.   
‘You know,’ he mumbles against your skin, ‘if we had the time, I could kiss you for ages.’   
‘We can find the time.’ you stroke his hair as his mouth kisses further down your body, his head disappearing under the covers.   
‘When we’re not hungry,’ he chuckles; you can’t deny that whatever else Isa is cooking smells irresistible. When Lea’s warm mouth is on your crotch the idea of food is out of your mind, and you grip onto the pillow above you. The familiar sensation of his tongue dragging along you and teasing the right spot makes you grip his shoulders as he hums happily. You feel a finger gently press against you, and you whimper when Lea slowly pushes it in. Another finger is added and he curls them slowly, your hips bucking as you’re opened up under his touch. As warmth begins to pool already, you gently move him away from you and guide him back up to kiss him.   
‘Just as good as last night,’ you sigh as you move a hand down his body to his erection, grinning when Lea’s eyes flutter shut.   
‘So is that...’ Lea groans out, and he flops down next to you as your hand slowly moves up and down his cock, his body twitching when you run your thumb over the tip, ‘I should warn you... I can get pretty close pretty easily.’   
‘And how does Isa deal with it?’ you boop his nose.   
‘He’s, uh, making sure I can hold it.’ Lea’s blush returns as he grunts when your hand moves down to cup his balls.   
‘What, like this?’ you speed your hand up, making sure to focus on the head as Lea gasps and writhes. He grits his teeth and furrows his brows as his breathing speeds up, but just as he starts moaning you grip the base of his cock tightly. Lea groans and arches his back before opening his eyes.   
‘Yeah...’ his voice is rougher, ‘little shit.’ You chuckle and nod before kissing his cheek, and you cuddle into him as he gradually calms down.

‘Sorry,’ he pants out, ‘I’ll be ready again in a sec.’   
‘Why apologize?’ you play with a lock of his hair between your fingers, ‘Just means I can relax with you a little longer...’   
‘It’s a bit different than just hanging out at the clock tower, huh?’ Lea chuckles, ‘But I like it.’   
‘Same...’ you rest your head on his chest, thinking about last night, ’So choking is your thing?’   
‘Oh!’ Lea’s eyes widened, he must have forgotten, ‘Uh... yeah. I guess I just got so into the moment.’   
‘It’s cute,’ you kiss his skin, ‘ _You’re_  cute.’ Lea smiles down at you.   
‘Come here,’ he whispers, cupping your face and pulling you up for a soft kiss, ’Here... lie down.’ You lie on your back and Lea reaches for the drawer to grab a condom.   
‘Fucking after a one night stand?  _Scandalous.._ _’_ you giggle and hold onto his shoulder.   
‘This is different,’ he lines himself up with you, ‘you’re not a one night stand. Ready?’ You swallow and nod. Lea looks at you as he slowly pushes in and sighs at the sensation, his eyes closing again. When he’s pushed in fully, he lies down against you, and kisses you again, keeping you close to him as he slowly pulls out and thrusts back in. Once you have a slow and steady rhythm you hum happily and run your hands along his back.    
‘Can I ask a question?’ you look up at a blissed-out Lea, ‘Was last night the first time you wanted to do all this?’ Lea looks away and bites his lip.   
‘No...’ he looks back over at you, ‘I might’ve lied when I said it was just Isa who had a crush on you...’   
‘Lea...’ you cup his face.   
‘Well what else was I gonna do? You’re my best friend.’ he closes his eyes, ‘I didn’t even think it was possible until last night.’ You kiss his cheek, but Lea moves so your lips touch his.   
‘You’re still my best friend,’ you say against his lips, ‘but I don’t mind  _this_  one bit.’   
‘Good, because you’re feeling  _really_  good right now,’ he kisses back, ‘Also you are a  _very_  good kisser.’   
‘Look who’s talking!’ you chuckle and Lea nips at your bottom lip. Your hands move back into his hair and you meet his soft thrusts with a hum. The heat comes back and you wrap your legs around Lea’s hips, which makes Lea moan and deepen the kiss as he picks the pace up.

Lea sighs your name out and nuzzles into your neck, kissing the skin. His hands are on your waist, gripping tightly, as he starts to pant and moan.   
‘I-I’m close,’ you moan out, swearing when Lea moves a hand down to stimulate you at the same time, his fingers fluttering heat through your body, ‘Shit, right there!’   
‘F-fuck...’ Lea grunts in your neck, ‘I can’t... I can’t hold it I’m...’ As Lea thrusts deeply into you as he comes, you let go too, both of your bodies rocking together in ecstasy. You feel Lea’s hot moans against your neck and you grip onto his hair and feel wave after wave hit you. It feels just as good as last night, and when you finally come down from your high, your whole body relaxes, the weight of Lea on top of you keeping you safe. When Lea gets some energy back, he carefully pulls out and ties the condom up before dropping it on top of the dirty clothes from last night. Slowly he moves up to you and kisses you tenderly with a blissful sigh.   
‘Thank you...’ he whispers before cuddling you tightly. The same cuddle that comforts you when you’re crying or when you announce good news. The same Lea that has your back and makes you feel safe. You hug him back just as tightly.

‘Are you two done?’ a voice interrupts the calm, and you move your head to look at a very handsome Isa in nothing more than boxers and a baggy shirt, ‘Food’s ready.’   
‘We’ll be out in a sec,’ Lea leans towards him with his lips puckered, and sighs happily when Isa comes over to kiss him, ‘Love you...’   
‘Love you too,’ Isa whispers back. He looks over at you with a soft smile, ‘Good morning...’   
‘Morning,’ you whisper back, hiding into Lea slightly. When Isa is gone, Lea kisses your cheek and coaxes you out of bed gently, handing you some of his briefs and a shirt.   
‘Here put these on for now!’ Lea puts the same on, ‘I know we’ve all seen each other but... it’s cold.’ He chuckles and gives you one last kiss before heading out of the bedroom. You take a deep breath and head out behind him, seeing three plates on the table full of delicious food. Lea has already started to tuck into his plate, pouring himself out a glass of orange juice while Isa grabs a couple last things from the kitchen. You walk up to him and kiss his cheek. As you pull away, he looks back over at you in surprise.   
‘Thank you,’ you smile up at Isa and his expression softens. With a smile he kisses you on the cheek back.

You both join Lea at the table and eat like royalty.


End file.
